Nightmares
by RZQ
Summary: The nightmares keep him up all night yet Furiosa is none the wiser what plagues his dreams every time she tries to put him back to sleep...
1. Sleepless Nights

**Hello everyone! Will try hard to make this a five chapter story. This is for all of you, my fellow Mad Max fans. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sleepless Nights**

* * *

It's another one of those nights. Max shivers vigorously and calls out the names again and again. Furiosa has never been able to guess what names they are; perhaps they are names of people he once knew, or cities he visited, riding through on mechanical beasts only Max was known for.

Cheedo rushes in with a bowl of cool water and a small cloth and Furiosa silently mouths, 'Thanks'. If Cheedo isn't an observant, quiet and calm soul, she could have missed the imperator's gratitude.

Tonight seems to be worse than any other night and Cheedo silently watches as Furiosa cradles the sweaty feverish man on her thighs, mopping his forehead continuously with the cloth she has since wet with cool water. Cheedo watches Furiosa keenly. For a second it seems like she catches an abrupt glimpse of deep concern on Furiosa's face which she quickly does away with once she notices how intensely Cheedo is watching her. Furiosa is such a mix of strong will and sternness that it is impossible to imagine her giving into emotion. This shows Cheedo just how much Furiosa must care about Max.

"Hush now Max. I'm here." She says to the man repeatedly, mentally willing the troubles of his past to go away with the evils they have brought to plague him every night.

It has been seven months since he has been back and not one night has he slept peacefully. His nights have been filled with dreams of the consequences of his actions; actions Furiosa still hasn't developed the boldness to ask him about.

She remembers the day he returned. It is just another peaceful evening like any other. Furiosa and the wives are enjoying the exquisite view of the sunset from the heights of the lair which had belonged to the tyrannical lord, Immortan Joe; the lair which they now own and which Furiosa has reluctantly become head of.

He looks so fatigued that first day that she can tell right away that he hasn't had a proper sleep in weeks. Max has always had issues with sleep. She remembers their ordeal travelling the Fury Road. That first night his cries awaken Furiosa and the wives with intense alarm. They gather around him confused but he only falls back asleep when Furiosa cradles him and wipes him with a cool cloth.

This process repeats itself every night to the point Furiosa practically moves into his bedroom. Occassionally Dag and Toast will sit and watch as she cradles him back to sleep. Sometimes Capable will help bring a pitcher of mother's milk for him. But it is Cheedo who refuses to leave Furiosa's side every night when the nightmares begin. She watches silently until the troubled man falls back asleep. She doesn't leave till Furiosa practically sends her back to bed.

Tonight is not a good night. Max cries out as if in physical pain. He cannot be placated, all of Furiosa's efforts are in vain. Silently Capable walks in with the pitcher of mother's milk. She sets it down on the table in the far corner of the room and sits beside Cheedo watching the disturbed man. Before long Dag and Toast walk in both carrying small lamps to light the dark passageway from their room to Max's. Dag can hardly stand thanks to the weight of the baby which is just two months away from being introduced to the world.

At this point Furiosa is exhausted and the wives can tell. Suddenly Max's eyes fly open and he pants heavily for a few seconds afterwards. "Max, it's alright, you're safe." Capable calls out, not even meaning to.

He looks around, startled, only relaxing a little when he realizes he is holding on to Furiosa's arm, a little too tightly too. She nods at them and they all stand to leave. Capable pours him some milk which he gulps hurriedly, before she makes her exit. Cheedo is the last to go. She communicates with her eyes asking Furiosa if she will be alright. Furiosa nods twice and as silently as she came in, Cheedo disappears. Max refuses to let go of Furiosa's hand and the two finally fall asleep in that position.

* * *

 **I love reviews. Hope you all liked this. A few more chapters to go...**


	2. The Splendid Angharad

**Apologies in advance for this chapter. It's longer than what i expected. Hoping you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

 **The Splendid Angharad  
**

* * *

When she awakens he is not there. Her eyes get used to the surrounding and she realizes she has fallen asleep sitting up. She remembers the activities of the night that has just passed. Just another night in The Citadel, she thinks, and shrugs. She can already hear the famous buzz of the War Boys and the War Pups, characteristic of every morning. Each day moves on like a smoothly fuelled engine; Furiosa has had several months to ensure this. Her generals are the wives and they have naturally fallen into roles Furiosa has no objection to.

Toast is head of all the War Boys and War Pups. She teaches them combat and trains them to know everything that should be known about engines for any automobile, whether a War Rig or a fire bike. When Max isn't too busy doing whatever it is he does, he teaches her a few tricks. He also teaches her how to shoot with different guns. She gets so good she can name every piece of ammunition he has and can tell where and when they were made.

The Dag, with a natural flair for vegetation and plant life, becomes the keeper of the seeds. She has been given several ladies in the citadel to help cultivate seeds in a patch of land she has named "Green". It is her way of keeping 'The Green Place' alive in her heart, even if she has to make one herself. It has been tough the past few days however, giving her pregnancy. The baby is growing fast and he is very active, kicking and tumbling every time she stands. She curses Immortan Joe every time he does this. The only time he quietens is when she arrives at Green. She smiles and rubs her belly, thankful that he has inherited a part of her, a love for Green.

Capable is in charge of the welfare of the people. Whatever food comes from Green she works with a team in the area they have created to be their kitchen, cooking all day if she has to. This area is quickly beloved by the War Boys and War Pups, and has gained the name 'The Pots'. Capable loves what she does, and discusses with Dag more effective ways to nourish her beloved War Boys. The wives all know she is hurting since she lost Nux. And caring for the boys is now her only way of effectively grieving. Cheedo catches her crying some nights and offers her a cloth to wipe her tears. Nux is gone and he has taken a huge portion of her heart with him.

Cheedo has taken a liking for medicine. She heads the infirmary with the members of the Valkyrie. They have been so named for their prowess at caring for the sick and restoring them to health. If anyone dies, however, it is up to the Valkyrie to bury them. Death is such a mystery, it stuns Cheedo into complete silence most times, one would forget that she even speaks. She sees all sorts of cases daily; from accidents to guzzoline poisoning to strange fevers. But she has a natural inclination to caring for them all. Hence her desire to see Max completely free of the demons that worry him night after night.

Furiosa has become Lord of The Citadel. She has climbed into this position easily albeit reluctantly. She still questions why such a responsibility has been given her when all she has ever wanted is to go back home. _This is home now_ , she reminds herself, _and all these people are in your care. They need a leader. They need a Lord. An imperator who will show them the way. The way to what?_ she asks herself. Her mind is full of so many questions every day. _The way to survival_ , her heart replies her.

Today makes exactly eight months they lost The Splendid Angharad. Furiosa will drive them into the heart of the desert where they erected a monument in her honour. They will lay flowers for her, tell her what is going on in their lives and pray silently before they drive back to the Citadel.

* * *

Furiosa is standing in his bedroom looking out the huge rock towards the fury road, remembering the activities that led to Angharad's passing. She hears him come in. Without looking back she can sense all is not well. When he says nothing after a few seconds, she turns to look at him. During the day he is Max, fearsome but mysterious soldier and warrior. But at night he gives in to the inner turmoil that has plagued him for years. He has a bag pack slung over his shoulder and Furiosa knows that what she has feared the most is about to happen. The look in her eyes questions his every action.

"You lot will be better off without me." He says calmly. His voice is gruff and uneven and she can hear in it, difficulty. It has been difficult for him to make this decision. Even though he has never said it he likes it here. Furiosa and the wives treat him like family. They give him his space when he needs it. They involve him in everything they do.

She wants to react but she holds herself. Does he think he can come and go as he pleases? Seeking them out only for succour and integrating himself into their lives only to leave again? She doesn't say a word though. She turns back around and wishes he would leave quicker. She knows better than to attach herself emotionally to anyone. Max is so broken though. Underneath the hard façade is a man looking for the meaning of life and she is grateful to have someone search it out with her. Only for him to say he is going now.

* * *

They drive out to Angharad's Monument and lay flowers at the tombstone. Dag tells her that the baby has only two months now. Capable cries uncontrollably. Cheedo tells Angharad she misses her and Toast looks on without emotion. Furiosa is a mess emotionally. Every time she comes here she thinks about what she could have done differently to save Immortan's favourite wife. "I'm sorry I failed you." She says over and over again to herself. The wives notice that all is not well with the Imperator. They can see how much Max's exit is eating her up even though nothing on her face gives it away.

As they drive back Toast, who always seats in the passenger seat, looks at her. "He will come back." She says quietly. "How sure are you? When they leave they leave for good." Capable explains. "Nux died, Capable. He didn't leave, he died." Toast says almost yelling, impatient with Capable and her inability to get over Nux's death. "Don't yell at her, Toast." Dag chides Toast, laying Capable's head on her shoulder. Even if she has spent so much of her energy on crying, small tears still escape Capable's eyes. From behind Cheedo lays a hand on Furiosa's shoulder, silently assuring her that she is here for her no matter what happens. That singular gesture sends a wave of emotion through her and for a second she almost lets herself go and releases her tears. All this while she has been caring for him through his nightmares she doesn't realize just how much she needs him too. He has made her dependable. He has made her his own. "He saved my life." She tells them softly and the first tear the wives have ever seen her cry falls out of her eye. She quickly wipes it away and focuses on getting them back home safe.

* * *

Back at the Citadel Furiosa doesn't know when she slips into the room she has shared with Max for several months now. She has her own quarters but hardly lives there. It was Immortan's old one re-done for her by The Dag and Cheedo. But her place has always been at Max's side. She sits on his rough excuse of a bed and puts her head in her hands, willing tears not to fall from her eyes. Why couldn't she save Angharad? Why does Max's exit have such a horrible toll on her? She has always known he will leave the same way he came. But still she hates the way she feels. The wives know better than to disturb her at this time. But they can hear her cry when she no longer has it in her to be strong. She needed him to make sense of her new rule over The Citadel. He has been more or less a buffer for her. His presence as much as his suggestions, strength and advice have helped her relax more into this role. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Yet he left.

As she cries, strong arms envelope her, and she cries a few moments more before realizing that it is Max's arms that hold her. Confused she says through her tears, "You didn't leave." More or less a question than a statement. "I couldn't leave," He responds. "I started to and then I came back." Furiosa lets his words sink in and then a burning rage takes over her. She pushes him away and sends a punch his way. The only way she knows how to respond to him is by fighting him. He tries to dodge the suddenness of the blow but then she kicks him down and sits on him about to send another torrent of blows across his face. When she realizes he isn't fighting back she yells at him, "Fight me dammit! Why won't you fight?"

"I'm sorry," He says, "Furiosa, I'm sorry." She gets up off of him and wipes her tears. He sits up and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her again. She doesn't even realize but she is holding him too. Without words he leads her to the bed and they both lie facing each other, staring at the intricacies written across their faces. "Thank you." He tells her. She knows what he is thanking her for, she doesn't need to ask. She reaches out and touches his face. She has given him a bloodied lip and her touch apologizes for it. They stare at each other some more before they both fall asleep. For the first time in years Max has no nightmares that night.


	3. The Dag's Baby

**Thanks for the kind reviews. Only two more chapters after this... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Dag's Baby  
**

* * *

"You have to push now Dag, push with all your might!" Cheedo says. The Dag is in her bedroom with Cheedo and The Valkyrie, giving birth. The weeks have passed by a little too quickly and labour came unexpectedly just before breakfast. The other wives are outside her bedroom frantic and pale. Furiosa is standing and staring out her window wondering what the fuss is about procreation, and if she ever will be tempted to have a little version of herself someday. Probably not, she thinks to herself. But she knows deep inside her that the minute The Dag's baby is born, everything will change. She knows she and the wives will smother the little man with love and affection and he will grow up to lead the Citadel one day. He is the son of Immortan Joe after all. But he will be nothing like the crazed fool, Furiosa swears under her breath.

Suddenly everyone can hear cheering. He has arrived. The baby is here. Furiosa runs towards The Dag's bedroom in spite of herself. Capable hugs her, grinning from ear to ear. Toast is doing a weird drunken dance. The Valkyrie are all over the place wearing their all white flowing uniforms. Furiosa pushes through the crowd and sees Cheedo holding a tiny thing in her arms swaddled in a lot of white cloth. From where she stands she can see a tiny pink finger. Cheedo smiles at her. She is amazed. The entire thing is quite unreal to her. She isn't quite used to anything maternal having been trained to be an imperator amidst War Boys for years.

She walks over to The Dag and kneels by her bed, kissing her forehead repeatedly. "You did good, Dag. You did good." She says smiling. The Dag is worn out and tired, but smiles at her too. "Where is Max?" She asks. Furiosa is a little taken back by this question. Who could care where Max was at such a time, she thinks. Probably in the garage with an abundant helping of War Boys, working on his twentieth engine.

The Dag sees the uncertainty in Furiosa's eyes. "Fetch him, Furiosa. Fetch Max. I want to name my son." She says. What Max has to do with Dag naming the baby, Furiosa doesn't know. But she seeks him out at the insanely huge garage anyway and is told he left before breakfast. He isn't in his bedroom and can't be found on his favourite rock, The Pots or the Infirmary, so Furiosa wonders frantically where he could be.

She goes back to his bedroom. From his window she sees a lone rider in the distance racing towards The Citadel at top speed. She wonders to herself where Max has been, when he left and how he managed to slip out of The Citadel unnoticed.

* * *

"The Dag says she won't name the baby till I find you." Furiosa tells him as he parks his bike in the garage. He looks confused, like he is wondering why on Earth Dag needs him to name her baby. He nods and washes his face in a bowl of water. Max has always been a man of few words but he can't help notice the eagerness in Furiosa, leading him to ask her how important his following her is. "Max, she won't like it if I come back without you so suck it up and come with me." She tells him, getting back into commander mode. He shrugs and takes off his jacket then gestures for her to lead the way. "Where have you been by the way?" She asks him as they make their way back to the wives and The Dag's baby. When he doesn't answer her she ignores him and keeps moving.

Max has never been so uncomfortable to be in the presence of so many women before. He doesn't know what to do or say. As soon as Dag sees him, she smiles and whispers his name as she usually does, "Max". She is still tired but she has fought rest and sleep until Furiosa returns with Max. She looks at Cheedo and nods and Cheedo hands over the sleeping baby to Max. At first he refuses. He doesn't understand why they are giving him a baby, but he awkwardly holds the little package staring at it funny like it will drop from his hands any minute.

"Max. His name is Max. He will grow up to be strong like you, Max. A real warrior with heart and compassion, he will have respect for all living and protect the weak and the innocent. He will fight to keep us together, a family forever." Dag says.

"A family forever." All the women in the room chorus. Furiosa smiles, raises her right arm and plucks at the air and then brings it back to her chest. The women follow suit.

* * *

The citadel is intoxicated with celebration. Immortan's last and only surviving son has been born and would be raised to rule under Imperator Furiosa's reign. While Cheedo refuses to leave Dag's side, helping her watch the sleeping Baby Max, Toast and Capable are at The Pots drinking and celebrating with the rest of the War Boys. Max looks on at them all from a small corner he has claimed as his own drinking silently. He notices Furiosa stand and exit the party and wonders where she is off to. Silently he follows her.

When he gets to his bedroom a tired Furiosa is taking off her _faux arm._ She turns to look at him and notices he has come with a bottle and two glasses. She shakes her head. "I've had enough for one night. I should sleep." She tells him. "Take a drink with me, Furiosa." He tells her. If it's the way he softly calls her name or the uncomfortable look in his eyes that prevails on her, Max isn't quite sure, however she takes the drink and settles on the bed. She has never had a drink with Max. Usually they'd share some mother's milk or have a meal together but not much conversation will ensue and then she'd come up with an excuse to leave first. Most times he'd watch her go, sometimes he'd get up and find himself something to do as well, but would never say a word. He has never realized that Furiosa is uncomfortable by the painful way he stares at her, like a hungry lion that hasn't eaten for days suddenly coming upon precious prey. All the wives can see that Furiosa has become very special to Max. Even though what exists between them is something no one can quite explain, it never stops them from asking her repeatedly and unashamedly, about whatever is going on between the two of them.

Max sits too and raises his glass. "To Baby Max." He says. "To Baby Max." She repeats, smiling before she clinks glasses with his. She is pleased to know that the usually anti-social and evasive Max has accepted Dag's baby in his own small way. With that they begin to talk. Furiosa is asking him questions she has never asked before and to her surprise he is answering her. Sometimes she laughs, sometimes she curses, but time rolls by and both of them don't quite notice.

She begins to talk too and gives him some history about Immortan Joe and The Citadel which he didn't previously know about. He tells her about the cause of his nightmares and why it is hard for him to get too attached to anyone; he doesn't want to find himself in a situation where he can't save someone he loves if they ever needed his help.

"Is that what happened to your wife and child? You couldn't save them?" She suddenly asks. He abruptly looks at her wondering how and why she knows this. "You say their names a lot in your nightmares. I put two and two together." She tells him without waiting for him to actually voice his question. He nods silently and emotion overwhelms her immediately. She moves closer to him and places her head on his shoulder to show her solidarity. When she looks up his eyes are in her face and they both stare at each other silently for what seems to Furiosa like forever. Her breath catches in her chest when Max suddenly holds her and plants a kiss on her lips. Furiosa is confused by this. She has never expected that Max would feel this way towards her. She considered them partners on the journey of survival and nothing else. Plus all this while she has pictured his wife again and again in her mind. For a man to have recurrent nightmares about his inability to save this woman, then she must have been a ravishing beauty. Furiosa thinks to herself that there isn't anything she can say a man would be attracted to. She keeps her hair short and has an incomplete arm. She's usually covered in soot from hours of working on building War Rigs. She speaks her mind and is brutal in her delivery as a leader when she has to. Nothing feminine exists in her, or so she thinks, because right now Max is kissing her and whirlpools of emotion are welling up inside her making all the thoughts and questions in her head ebb away slowly.

"Max." She calls out softly as she gently pushes him away. He immediately apologizes. "No, no, no Max. Don't be sorry. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." She breathlessly tells him. He nods impatiently and kisses her again. She gives into him allowing him take her on a journey she is very unprepared for but is intrigued by nonetheless. Together they tear down walls they have both built up over the years exploring new and unconquered areas of each other, discovering new interesting terrains. She doesn't quite know it yet but she has submitted leadership to him even though he is quite unsure of where he is going and what he is doing with this specimen of a woman.

When they are both spent and breathless lying in each other's arms and wondering what they have just done, Max apologizes again. "I left because I realized I think about you more than i'm allowed to. People i care for end up getting hurt, Furiosa," He tells her making her realize that this time he is apologizing for leaving. "I came back because I told myself I can't keep running from the voices in my head." Furiosa is silent. She is still very shocked about what has just happened.

"Where did you go today?" She asked him. "Gas Town. I found Nux." He replies calmly.


	4. Nux

**Just one more chapter to go! Reviews are welcome... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nux**

* * *

Furiosa is down at The Pots having a meal with the wives. All except Capable as she struggles to divide her time between serving the War Boys and listening in for a little girlie gossip. Once again they push her to tell them exactly what is going on between herself and Max but she shrugs and tries to evade their pestering. In the last few weeks they can tell that the two have become much closer since Baby Max was born. The baby is a month old now and The Dag has gone back to work occasionally taking the baby with her. She has put him to bed now though and is one of the ones who won't give Furiosa a break.

"What I can tell you ladies is that being in the same living space as Max is beginning to give me nightmares. I woke up in cold sweats." She tells them. "What did you dream about?" Cheedo asks eagerly. Furiosa looks up to make sure Capable is not within earshot. "Nux. I had a nightmare about Nux." She says. They all quieten. "Not sure how much longer I can keep this a secret. Max says Nux is alive and in Gas Town." The ladies are all in shock. They can't quite believe it. Furiosa continues, telling giving them all the info Max has shared with her about Nux. "So that's where he's been going every day for the last few weeks." Toast says perceptibly.

"According to Max, he has been taken prisoner by some of The People Eater's old gang. With the death of The People Eater, they've been scouring the waste lands and kidnapping any unfortunate souls in their path. I hear they are training an army. For some weeks Max has been collecting intel on his whereabouts. He wants to stage a break-in and rescue. I just don't know. I mean we don't even know if it's really Nux. How could he have survived that crash? I've been against it from the start!" Furiosa says.

"Against what?" Capable suddenly asks, standing beside them. They all look at her with compassion. "Sit down Capable. I promised Max I wouldn't tell you this." She says. Capable is confused. "Tell me what?" She asks. "Nux is alive. He's been taken prisoner in Gas Town." Toast suddenly says, seeing as Furiosa is reluctant to say more. She looks at her with a questioning gaze but Toast shrugs defensively. Capable is still confused. "How? I don't understand." She says settling into a seat. Toast tries to repeat what she said. "I said Nux is alive and has been taken prisoner in – "

"I heard you the first time Toast!" She scolds her, "Furiosa is this true? I saw Nux go down in that crash. Tell me you're not doing this as a bad joke or something. Please!"

Toast rolls her eyes at her. Furiosa nods slowly. "Max believes he knows where he is." She says. Capable is on her feet in an instant running out The Pots to the garage where Max, his face smudged with engine grease and sweat, is working to rebuild his Interceptor. When she sees him she stops and then bright tears come pouring out her eyes. Furiosa and the wives have followed her and are now behind her. They stop as she stops. "How long have you known, Max?" She demands. She runs towards him and charges into him with what little power she has. Max thinks she smells of fresh bread and milk.

He holds her, fending off the insignificant attacks of her fists. That she is crying doesn't do much to help. "Answer me! How long have you known?" She demands. "That doesn't matter now. I'm going to get him. That's all that matters. I'm going tonight." He says. She suddenly calms. "And you're coming with me Furiosa." He says pointing at the Imperator. That's his only way of showing her that he is displeased by the fact that she told Capable. If he isn't able to save Nux, he doesn't want the blame on himself alone. "Toast I need some of your boys too." He says. "I'm coming as well." Toast announces.

"No! You stay here and protect The Citadel. No one, apart from all of us here, must know about our trip to Gas Town!" Furiosa commands. Toast makes a face. It's obvious she wants in on the action. But there's no way Furiosa is about to put anyone of the wives in danger after Angharad's demise. Consequently Max comes up with a unique new security strategy which he works out with Toast all day. For some reason he believes that Nux's rescue mission will bring about an attack on The Citadel. As he lays down plans and strategies, Furiosa watches him keenly. She can't help but feel confident that his plans are solid. Max has seen more of the outside world than she has these past few weeks, so she accepts the integrity of his words. Just watching him speak gives Furiosa a strange reassuring confidence. She tries to think about how she will cope if Max ever leaves The Citadel for good or rather when he does leave. She knows that day will come; it isn't even up for debate. A rolling stone truly gathers no moss, she thinks. She tries to push such thoughts out of her head. That day certainly will come but it won't be today. When the troop eventually leaves for Gas Town, it is late at night and the wives don't know at that time that they won't see their comrades for another three days.

* * *

When they return, Toast isn't quite sure she can believe her eyes. From surveillance up in the rocks she does a quick body count. Everyone is accounted for but there are two extra people in their party. Well at least one of them is a child no bigger than five years old with fire red hair. She can't tell who they are from this distance. She also can't find Nux in their midst. It must have been a failed mission. When they are wheeled up, the small party is welcome excitedly by Cheedo, The Dag and Toast. Toast can see they have returned with bags of ammunition and weapons as well as gallons of guzzoline. These acquisitions have not been without a price though. They look worn out and bruised. Max's jacket is torn from what seems to be knife fights and Furiosa looks like she has been in a month long battle. Their motorbikes and vehicles are barely keeping together, and there's blood splattered across them perhaps even pieces of body parts. This is simply a sign of their victory as they returned successful. The wives have to look well though before they notice that the stranger in their midst is actually Nux. His appearance is very different from what they remember almost a year ago. He looks almost bigger, definitely tougher and surprisingly has a healthy head of hair with an unexpected beard. "Nux?" Cheedo asks in disbelief and then runs to him. They crowd him asking various questions at once. He then begins to tell them his story.

* * *

He was saved from the wreckage of his crash by an unknown gang of soldiers and brought back to the Gas Town to recuperate. Once he was well enough he was forced into their army and trained every day for the past ten months along with other impoverished and unfortunate layaways found in the waste lands. The leader of his battalion is a tough lady Lieutenant who has also suffered the same fate of being kidnapped as a teenager. In the battle that ensues during his escape she is unfortunately killed. Her five year old daughter, now orphaned, is who they have brought back to The Citadel. She is extremely shy and the only person she will let hold her is Nux as he is the only familiar face she knows. "Her name is Tiatirah but we all call her Tia." He explains. She has striking hazel eyes and fiery red hair that everyone compares with Capable's.

"Where is she?" Nux suddenly asks Cheedo. "Nux?" Capable calls out, appearing behind them as if she had heard his question. Like a breeze she sweeps into his arms holding him like she can't believe he is real.

"Who is this?" She asks taking Tia's hand. The little girl wraps her arms across Capable's neck immediately endorsing her as her official care taker. "It's been a long journey. Take care of them." Furiosa says to Capable and the three take their exit. With that everyone disperses.

* * *

"Furiosa! Furiosa! Furiosa!" She can hear her name being called from a far distance. She can also feel herself being jarred up. Her eyes snap open and it takes a while for her to realize that she is repeating the words, "No unnecessary killings." She comes upon the familiar eyes of Max, her breath still ragged, her forehead sweaty and her hand clutching unto her chest. She is familiar with this process. She falls into a nightmare and is shaken up by whoever is next to her. But this hasn't happened in a long time. It only happened when she was first taken from the Land of the Many Mothers. It is something she feels she has left behind but unfortunately she is wrong.

Max stares at her, the look in his eyes one of true concern. "Damn nightmares." He says to her. She sits up. "What – what happened?" She said. "No unnecessary killings. You went on and on." He says by way of an explanation. At this point he badly craves a drink. Anything strong! Between his nightmares and Furiosa's nightmares he doesn't know how much more he can take. The voices in his head are more alive now than ever before. She has been there for him all this while. He wants to reciprocate the favour. He just doesn't know how.

* * *

Capable lays her small look alike down to sleep finally. The little lady has had a hard time getting acquainted with her new surroundings. So far apart from Nux the only person she has warmed up to is Capable and The Dag is glad to see motherly instincts rise in her so easily. When she retreats to her bedroom Nux is seated shirtless with a bowl of searing hot water by his side. They have had all day to talk but now the silence is deafening. "Cheedo already took a look at us, you know?" He explains to her, looking fearfully at the steam rising from the bowl. She ignores him and pushes a piece of cloth into the water, wringing it carefully as if it is ordinary water. She presses the cloth to a bruise on his back and he jumps. "Ow!" He calls out. She laughs. "Sit still War Boy!" She commands him. "Stop calling me that." He says feigning annoyance. She drops the cloth and pushes the bowl of water away. He looks at her and she is smiling. "Don't ever leave me alone again. Please Nux, just don't." She says to him. He holds her and smiles. "I know now, you are my path to the highways of Valhalla. I won't leave you. Never again." He promises. Capable can't believe her good fortune. She can't hold back her smiles and she knows she will sleep cradled in his arms from now on, if fate grants it so.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Mad Max

**Final chapter. Thanks to all who read and left a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mad Max**

* * *

A bad dream jolts Max awake. He shudders as he looks around the bare terrain, his eyes getting used to the surrounding. Evening has come and with it a cold wind. Max wraps his jacket around himself tighter. He had fallen asleep in the Interceptor after previously driving non-stop for eight hours. He found a good place to park, behind great boulders that shield him from any vagrants loitering around the waste lands to scavenge, kill and rape any in their path. He has avoided sleep all day because of the nightmares yet he acknowledged that to pillage this town before him for water, any form of food and some guzzoline, he has to get some sleep. He has driven all night and a great part of the day to get here. It's a small mechanical town called Tin City and he's just within the shanty huts and slums of its outskirts.

He gasps in the cold air. The smell of fuel and memories of Furiosa have plagued his journey. _Furiosa!_ How long has it been now? Eight weeks. He wishes he can stop counting but he can't. He promised to return but he knows she doesn't give his promise any weight of importance. Dreams of her give him some semblance of sanity in this wretch he calls an existence. He fears for her; what is coming for him will destroy the life she has built in The Citadel. He knows this and so he runs. Not away from it, but to it. To destroy it before it destroys him and everything he has come to care for and cherish. He warned himself not to get close again. But his heart has taken a trip without his permission and landed in the path of the Imperator. The ghosts of his old nemesis plague him at night. They haven't just taken everything from him, they want his life too. He has always known this, that's why he has remained a drifter.

All this doesn't matter now. He has made this trip to get even and it has taken him eight weeks of seeking out his old demons, armed with his car and enough ammunition to kill a man fifty times. He knows that Furiosa will never forgive him if he is unsuccessful and dies. He knows he is now a part of a band of people who care about him and want to see him return. Nevertheless he tries pushing the images of their faces from his mind. He tries to forget the eyes of the woman he left behind, and how broken her voice sounds when she asks him not to go. "This is my new home," She says to him. "Whoever attacks my people will answer to me. You're one of us now Max. You're one of my people. We'll stand with you no matter who comes against you."

He knows with whom he has to contend. And he'd rather not let them attack The Citadel. So Furiosa, defeated, lets him go. He can still taste her on his lips from when he kissed her, on their last night together. He is still plagued with the sound of her voice as he makes love to her. He knows she doesn't want him to go but she can't stop him. Right now though he has to move on. Keep going. Memories will only slow him down. He revs up the engine of the Interceptor and charges into Tin City, ignoring the guilt he feels whenever he thinks about her.

* * *

Life continues in The Citadel for Furiosa and the wives. The settlement of people that have created their homes and lives below the rock that makes up The Citadel, are grateful to Furiosa for the generosity with which she allows water to be shared with them. To her, they are equally her responsibility and they have made her something of a Governor, something she absolutely dislikes. She is a warrior and a fighter, not a leader. But the water gives them hope, and hope makes them carve out homes, and plant seeds, and try to live healthily: things they never knew in Immortan Joe's era of tyrannical reign. Their sicknesses have begun to fade and many have begun to bear children who are stronger and have better health. Furiosa is hopeful that soon they can set up trade routes with nearby clans for meat, skins, weapons and everything else they need to make this life they have now more comfortable. One thing she is grateful for is their will to live and determination to survive.

When she is not busy trying to run a community of lost souls looking up to her to make sense of their existence, she works tirelessly in the garage, building machines she knows they need. Toast usually works with her and an enthusiastic helping of War Boys too. But they all leave her as evening encroaches and sometimes she works till the light of dawn begins to stream in. The wives don't need to wonder why she loathes idleness so much. They know that thoughts of Max will trouble her mind if she finds herself with nothing to do. They pity her because while her life is now empty without Max, theirs can't be any better.

Toast is raising her War Boys to fight, handle guns and fix cars every day; Dag is growing more food for The Citadel and The Settlement, all the while watching Baby Max grow strong and healthy; Cheedo cares for the sick with the Valkyrie constantly, while they also study new cases and find better ways to cure strange ailments; and Capable continues to feed the people and care for Tia, happily living with the love of her life Nux, who has become somewhat of a hero to the War Boys, and helps Toast in training and mentoring them daily.

They all feel sad for Furiosa. She is always very faraway, her mind mostly busy, never quite settled, constantly occupied with things they believe are unnecessary but allow her do because they know Max's exit has had a staggering impact on her, even though she will never admit this to herself or to them.

Most nights, when she does find herself alone and idle, thoughts of him float into her consciousness, fondly. She smiles as she remembers the way he calls her name softly like he is afraid he will break it as he has broken many other things in his life. Or the gentle way he holds her when they make love, and how he calmly reassures her that she is indeed worthy of his care and affection. She juxtaposes this in her mind with the way Max fights, how he holds and shoots a gun, and how he doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who threatens him even if it is to protect her and the wives. Her mind goes way back to their journey down the Fury road. She recalls the fight they had the first time they met and how he reluctantly let her back in the rig with the wives. She remembers when he'd faded away into smoke to face the Bullet Farmer on his own and then returned victorious and bloody with the spoils he'd claimed from the man and his gang of devoted followers. Last of all she remembers how he gave her his blood and saved her from the clutches of death when she had all but given up, ready to go to the Green Place beyond the slums of this ragged Earth. After much thought Furiosa always falls asleep, albeit burdened with nightmares of her own, all mostly about Max and how he never returns safely to The Citadel.

* * *

Three months have passed since Max's departure. It's a day before Furiosa rides out with the latest and most advanced War Rig in their possession, to purchase guzzoline from a new oil settlement east of Gas Town. Toast and Nux have handpicked the most prepared War Boys to accompany her on this ride as news of the Gas Town Army has spread through all the settlements. She wonders what exactly they need an army for, seeing as most people know now that their town is quickly running out of guzzoline.

While Furiosa excuses herself at a solitary area a good distance away, the wives and Nux are sharing a meal at the Pots in the midst of excited War Boys. Everyone is looking forward to see who has been handpicked for the journey ahead. Furiosa finds their enthusiasm sickening. The desire to ride the Fury Road is a legacy Immortan Joe left behind, one which they can't seem to let go of. Thinking about it, they still haven't let go of a lot of legacies Immortan's rule thrust upon them. Many of them still believe they are awaited at the gates of Valhalla where they will ride shiny and chrome. She has compassion for them. It is not their fault that they have been fed with these lies since their birth and now that the man has died, no one quite knows what to believe anymore.

Suddenly everyone crowds the table the wives are seated and as Furiosa looks over she sees Nux hold Capable's lifeless body. She walks over to the crowd and demands what has happened. "She just fainted as she was serving." Toast explains. "Cheedo get her up to the infirmary quick." Furiosa commands. Nux immediately lifts her and follows Cheedo out of the Pots. Dag carries Baby Max and follows them while Toast tries to calm Tia down. Her adoptive parents have just left and she sobs frantically, confused at what is the matter. Furiosa picks up the little girl and she immediately quietens. All the War Boys in the Pots turn to stare at her. They have never seen their Imperator show an ounce of maternal affection. She ignores them all and proceeds to wipe the little girl's tears, trailing behind the troop that has now gone towards the infirmary.

When she walks in, Nux sees Furiosa effortlessly carrying Tia and grabs her quickly from the Imperator. She eyes him indignantly. "What's going on? Is she going to be alright?" Furiosa asks Cheedo. Cheedo beams at her. "Yes she is. Nux you're going to be a father. Capable is pregnant." Cheedo announces proudly.

* * *

Furiosa smiles as she watches the wives chat happily with Nux, Tia and Baby Max in tow. This is her family; the one she has worked so hard to build and protect. And now another little one is on the way. She'd never expected herself to be in this position though. A member of a group of people used by Immortan Joe for his selfish interests all now picking up the pieces of their lives, one day at a time. She has been running for most of her life, chasing the shadow of her past, and now that she's here she knows she can rest with these ones. The only regret she has is Max and his lingering absence. She has been fighting every day since she was snatched from her childhood and turned into a weapon. Now she finds that she has to fight again to remove him from her mind. In the beginning she missed the days of battle and dangerous rides but subsequently relaxed into her role as leader of these people, commanding troupes to ride out in her place. But with thoughts of Max almost running her to the brink of insanity she knows she must ride again. And she hopes that this ride would take Mad Max out of her head and if possible her heart. She longs for the thrill and the chase, because she hopes these would put her out of her misery however temporary.

Word has spread that a War Rig will be passing by Gas Town tomorrow. If she's right they will attack with their army. But she's ready for them; with her lieutenants, Toast and Nux and her own army of War Boys. She catches herself wishing that Max was here with her right now. They're so much better as a team, whether in battle, or taking leadership of The Citadel or trying to understand the complicated feelings they share for each other. They're so much better as a team.

As she sleeps that night she's taunted by nightmares about Max. She awakens shuddering, unable to go back to bed. It's almost 5am but she knows she can't get any more decent sleep. She's grateful that in a few hours she'll be back on the Fury road, the rush of being in a War Rig again, dissipating all thoughts of him from her mind. She curses out at Max quite audibly. Before he came along into her life, she was just fine, planning her escape back to the Green Place. And then he came, planted himself in her life and messed up her heart so badly, she can't even sleep without nightmares of him.

She silently walks out of his bedroom where she still sleeps; heading to the garage to tinker a little more with the engines of her brand new War Rig. The garage is empty which is to be expected at this hour and as she slides under the machine thoughts of him come to her again. There is hope in her heart that she will see him again but she drowns out that hope quickly. After her hope in the Green Place was shattered she knows what to do with future hopes. She knows that if he returns, she will ask him not to leave again but he will. He always will. She knows that she'll wake up one morning and find that he's gone again. And all she will remember is his shy grin and the occasional thumbs up that he usually gives when something good goes down.

"Hey!" Max voice suddenly calls out to her. She's seared in engine oil and is holding a piece of work cloth she uses to wipe her face occasionally. She turns towards his voice but sees no one at the far end of the garage. She chuckles. "So now I'm day dreaming about Max?" She asks herself.

"Furiosa!" He calls again. She whirls around and behind her at a respectable distance is Max in the flesh. "I heard the Imperator is riding today." He says. She nods, still trying to comprehend if it is indeed Max who stands before her, trying hard not to register her shock. "You know I wouldn't miss a ride down the Fury Road in a million years. Have room for one more on your squad?" He asks. She nods again and smiles. "Yes I do Max. And you're welcome to join us." She says.

…The End…

* * *

 _This story is dedicated to all my fellow Mad Max Fanfic writers. You all inspired this piece more than you know. Hope you enjoyed it! Cheers..._


End file.
